onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Clark
Tom Clark, better known as Mr. Clark, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Gabe Khouth, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Sneezy. History While on the job working at the local pharmacy, he catches two siblings, Ava and Nicholas for shoplifting. They put the blame it on Henry, which prompts Mr. Clark to call Henry's mother, Regina, to the store. Regina doesn't believe her son stole anything and suspects Ava and Nicholas, but Emma drops the issue and takes the two children home. On Valentine's Day, Mr. Clark helps customers at the pharmacy ring up items at the counter. While Mr. Gold pays for his tape and rope, he sees David is buying two different Valentine's Day cards. Though David is giving one to his wife, Kathryn and the other to his budding love interest, Mary Margaret, he insists to Mr. Gold that they are for the same person. One morning, Mr. Clark and Walter enter Granny's to grab some breakfast. Mr. Clark asks Leroy to move over a seat so the two of them can sit together. Grudgingly, Leroy refuses and remarks they should have gotten up earlier in order to snag the counter seats they wanted. However, Leroy's appetite goes down after Mr. Clark accidentally sneezes on his breakfast. He gets up to leave, but is delayed when Mary Margaret walks in and grabs everyone's attention with her speech in asking for volunteers to sign up in selling candles for the annual Miner's Day festival. Unfortunately, the townspeople are still reeling from the public exposure of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident David, and she is ignored. After Leroy leaves, Mr. Clark and Walter finally sit down. During the height of the Miner's Day celebration at night, Leroy causes a power outage that renders the entire town in darkness. This prompts Mr. Clark and many other people stock up on candles from Leroy and Mary Margaret's booth. Scandal rocks the town when Mary Margaret stands accused of killing David's wife, Kathryn. But, she is cleared of the murder charges after Kathryn's safe reappearance. To welcome Mary Margaret home, a party is thrown at her loft. Mr. Clark attends the celebration. }} At the town border, Mr. Clark is rallied together with the dwarves. Leroy wants to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have to protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. An amnesiac Mr. Clark, who only remembers his Storybrooke self, is dragged back into the town square as Leroy and the other dwarves inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. Later, Mr. Clark is confused to see his brothers carrying pickaxes. As they pass by, Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memories soon. One night out at the Rabbit Hole, Mr. Clark is having a good time drinking as he watches Lacey enthusiastically play pool by herself. He praises her pool skills, while she happily accepts his approval. A still amnesiac Mr. Clark goes with the dwarves to the pawnshop, where his brothers search for his old drinking stein, which they hope to use to restore his memories. While in the pawnshop, Mr. Clark becomes alarmed after hearing Leroy talk to Mr. Gold about the trigger in town that may possibly kill them all. He insists he doesn't want his memory back if it means inevitable death, but despite his protests, the dwarves lead him out to the diner to test the potion after they find the drinking stein. Presumably, he regains his memories after drinking the potion. To escape the trigger, Mr. Clark joins the townspeople in the diner, preparing to leave for the Enchanted Forest. David and Hook procure a magic bean to take everyone to safety, but Henry refuses to go without Regina, who has stayed behind to slow down the trigger in the mines. Mary Margaret suggests sending the trigger through the bean's portal, and though Emma is reluctant to try such a risky plan, Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do. Mr. Clark, along with the others, rally in agreement with Archie, until Emma finally relents. Emma and her family rush to the mines, dead set on capturing the trigger with the bean, but they discover too late that Hook previously swapped the bean for a decoy. Fortunately, with Emma and Regina's combined magic, they deactivate the trigger and save Storybrooke. Mr. Clark, accompanied by the other dwarves, Mother Superior and Archie, meet up with Belle at the docks after evading the trigger catalyst. Belle tells them about Emma and some of the townspeople having gone to Neverland to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara. Furthermore, she warns they may have unwanted visitors since Mr. Gold has left her in charge of activating a cloaking spell to keep people from entering town. They all head down to the mines, where Mr. Clark assists with quarrying a rock for fairy dust, which is needed to enact the spell. Once the rock is cracked open, Belle dumps the cloaking spell into it, and with the power of her belief, the spell covers a barrier over Storybrooke. Later, Mr. Clark and his brothers have lunch near the beach. Most of the dwarves agree that things in town are less troublesome without Mary Margaret and David around, though Leroy makes his disapproval known. Suddenly, Leroy spots a red-headed mermaid at sea, and as she steps out onto the shoreline, all the dwarves head down to get a better look. The red-head introduces herself to them as Ariel, and she asks for help finding Belle. When the Jolly Roger, carrying those who went on the Neverland rescue mission, arrives at the dock, Mr. Clark is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret announces it was because of Regina's help that they were able to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner, with most of the townspeople in attendance. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Mr. Clark gathers at the border with a handful of residents, including the other dwarves. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair depart in the yellow bug, everyone watches them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} Hearing the news of Neal's sudden death due to the Wicked Witch's machinations, Mr. Clark attends the funeral to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, the Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in to publicly reveal herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. As the deadline approaches, Mr. Clark is one of many who gather on Main Street to witness Zelena's arrival with a helpless Mr. Gold in tow. When the witch passes Mr. Clark, she insults him as a munchkin, to which he asserts to being a dwarf. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically spar. At one point, Zelena gains the upper-hand; flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick. Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Mr. Clark mingles with Doc and Walter over drinks as a nearby Leroy jokes to Granny that had Zelena's magic not been undone, Aurora would still be a flying monkey and given birth to a monkey child. Later, Mr. Clark listens with rapt attention as David and Mary Margaret announce they are naming their son after a true hero—Neal. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. Mr. Clark, while affected by the curse, has a scuffle with Leroy, who warns him not to sneeze. A snowfall, triggered by Ingrid giving up her life to stop the curse, lifts everyone from her spell. Mr. Clark joins Dopey, Happy and Leroy before going over to talk to Bashful, Doc, Granny and Walter. After Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone, he sends Dopey and every former Enchanted Forest native to an alternate reality inside his book, Heroes and Villains. }} During the six weeks Emma and the others are in Camelot, Mr. Clark becomes sheriff of Storybrooke and dons Emma's trademark red jacket. One night, as he and Walter are patrolling Storybrooke, they happily notice the town has now become very quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, they see a bright light in their path, and the two dwarves later discover the diner has returned to the town. They rush inside to they see everyone who was gone has come back, but none of them can recall anything beyond walking into King Arthur's castle in Camelot. Emma's name is brought up, to which the Dark One herself walks in, clearly changed from her past struggles with her powers. When Mr. Clark sneezes, Emma callously questions who he is supposed to be, considering that he is wearing her red jacket, before she turns him into a statue with a motion of her hand. The next day, the remaining five dwarves head out to the town line, with the statue of Mr. Clark carted along there on the back of their car. Leroy asks for one of his comrades to cross the town line, but all the dwarves say, "Not it", except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad with the words, "Not it", but Leroy makes him go anyway. David, Mary Margaret and Regina drive up to stop them, but because of Leroy’s insistence, Dopey crosses the border, causing him to turn into a tree. That night, after Regina has proved she is capable of protecting the townspeople, Leroy and Walter haul the statue Mr. Clark into the diner with them, as the other dwarves follow them in. They leave him standing behind the booth they are sitting in, and as Regina walks past, she magically changes back Mr. Clark, who finishes his sneeze, which he was midway through with when Emma first froze him. }} After Hook, as a Dark One, has let the previous Dark Ones into town, Mr. Clark and the other dwarves join the main crew to stop him. They split up to look for Hook, and as the dwarves search together, they find themselves cornered and surrounded by six Dark Ones. After the Dark Ones let them go, the dwarves regroup with everyone else, unsure of what just transpired. On Mr. Gold's suggestion, they check their wrists, with all realizing the Dark Ones have branded each of them with a symbol. Since the Dark Ones cannot fully exist without making living souls to take their places in the Underworld, the branded residents will be taken away by Charon once the moon reaches its zenith. In the end, a reformed Hook absorbs the darkness, and after having Emma kill him, this extinguishes all the Dark Ones, therefore saving everyone who was branded from their impending deaths. Following Hades' defeat by Zelena, at the cost of Robin Hood's life, Mr. Clark attends the funeral to mourn the loss of Robin. As he looks on, some of the townspeople pay their respects by placing rose entwined arrows on Robin's casket. After Robin's funeral, Mr. Clark joins the other townspeople at the diner for the wake. When Mr. Gold absorbs Storybrooke's magic into a piece of the Olympian Crystal, a tremor erupts through town, which is felt by everyone in the diner. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Mr. Clark often sneezes, which is a reference to his counterpart. *Owns the Dark Star Pharmacy. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- it:Tom Clark fr:M. Clark nl:Niezel Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters